How the Cast of Spongebob Squarepants Die
by Free Cake
Summary: Watch as the SBSP characters die in the most hilarious ways! Everyone has to go, and it'll be funnier as the die. Final Chapter Added.
1. The Sad Barney Beginning

It was Saturday. Spongebob and Squidward were working at the Krusty Krab when suddenly Barney bursted through the door.

"Beware!" Barney shouted, sounding like Micheal Jackson. "One day, you will all die!"

Everyone was looking at him queerly. "Why?" Spongebob asked.

"Because!" Barney shouted. "One death will lead to another... Now if you excuse me, I have to go molest the children on my show." He then danced out of the Krusty Krab, shaking his tail.

Everyone's eyes were wide, but they didn't believe him.

They would all be sorry they didn't!

* * *

**It was going to be Micheal Jackson, but some of you like Micheal Jackson and I don't want to offend you, so there!**

**- ILovesSoul-kunAndKaoru-kun**


	2. Spongebob's Death

I could not resist this. If your clicking on this wandering about my Soul Eater stories, they'll be out next week. If your readingthis becuase of the story, then enjoy! --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- One day, Spongebob Squarepants went out to Jellyfish Fields. Then, he got really, really tired, so he found a hook and sat on it to rest. Then, the hook went up, up, up as a fisher grabbed Spongebob off the hook and Spongebob started to scream. Then, the fisherman's friend said that it was a screaming kitchen sponge. The fisherman who caught Spongebob said that if they wanted to use Spongebob as a kitchen sponge, they'd have to get him to SHUT UP! So then, the two fisher guys began stabbing Spongebob until he died. But sadly, he had too many holes in him now, so they had to throw dead Spongebob in the dumpster, and he never got a proper funeral. THE END! --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Like I said, I could nt resist writing this. I'm bored now, bye! 


	3. Patrick's Death

Patrick was bored and went to Spongebob's house. He knocked on his door. No answer. "No!" he shouted. "SPONGEBOB'S DEAD!" He then ran off a cliff. "Wait," he said to himself. "Isn't this commiting suicide?" But it was too laate. He fell into poision spiky coral. Patrick died. 


	4. Squidward's Death

Squidward just heard the news that Spongebob and Patrick died. He had already threw a party. Then, he tried to blow up another balloon. Sadly, he was laughing to much from the happy news and accidently ate the rubber balloon. He started to choke. Patrick or Spongebob usually saved him when he was in an issue like this, but with no Spongebob OR Patrick to save him, he was doomed. He then collapsed on the floor and died. 


	5. The Guy Who Screams 'My Leg's Death

(A/N: I don't know what The Guy Who Screams 'My leg!''s real name is, so we're just gonna call him Bob.) Bob, or more commonly known as The Guy Who Screams 'My leg!', heard the choking sounds from the Easter Island head. He then screamed and ran. He ran into a pole. "My leg!" he shouted, and then ran into a rock (Patrick's rock). "My face!" he then screamed. Then, he wandered into the streets where he was run over by a firetruck. 


	6. Mr Krabs' Death

A/N: Wow, 4 reviews. REVIEW MORE PPL! Now, one death leads to another, HA!

And now, . Heh Heh Heh.....

* * *

Mr. Krabs had just heard that his only two employees (and Patick and Bob but he didn't care about them) had died. He hung the 'Help Wanted' sign with tears in hs eyes. Then, a patty that he left on the grill set on fire. Mr. Krabs didn't notice. He was too depressed. Then, the patty on fire led to the stove on fire. still didn't notice. Then, overtime, the whole Krusty Krab set afire. didn't nice until it was too late. He tried to leave, but fire blocked his path. The fire surrounded him. Then, the entire Krusty Krab was on flames, and sadly, so was te dead .

* * *

A/N: Yep, dead. Bye.


	7. Plankton's Death

A/N: I had a special request, but that will be next chapter, promise!

Now, Plankton...... I'm so evil!

* * *

Plankton saw the Krusty Krab ablaze. "AHHHH! THE FORMULA!" he shouted, and then left the comfort of the Chum Bucket. Then, he ran through a hole in the wood of the Krusty Krab to get inside. He saw Krabs just standing there. He decided to leave him. Krabs would die, and he would get the formula if he did. He located the formula safe. He saw that it was just standing open. He crawled inside and looked at the bottle containing a note that read the Krabby Patty Formula. Then, the safe door shut, and sadly, the safe was air tight. He got zero water, and wound up choking to death. The safe preserved his body for when the fire department came.

* * *

I. Love. Writing these!

Bye~!


	8. Sandy's Death

A/N: Heh heh! It's Sandy's turn!

* * *

Sandy was terribly sad. Spongebob, Patrick, , Dead. She was even upset that Squidward died. It was horrible for her. Then, a crack in her dome appeared. Water started to leak through. Drop by drop. Sandy did nothing to stop the leak. She preferred her life now as over. The crack started to get larger. More water started to seep through as air was being lost. Sandy did nothing. She saw the water coming, but did she do anything to stop it? No. Instead, she watched as it slowly got worst. The crack started to appear as a hole. More water began to come through. It slowly formed into a waterfall. Suddenly, Sandy's dome was half way filled with water. She was swimming for her life now. 'Why didn't I do anything to stop it?' she thought. Her dome was almost filled with water. It was practically the end for her. She then stopped swimming and started to sink. Then, her air was cut off. Sandy had died.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? It was like suicide! Like Patrick. HA!

Bye~!


	9. Larry's Death

A/N: Hello! I've been needing to write this! Okay, here's how Larry dies!

* * *

Larry was walking through the streets. He heard that Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Bob ('My Leg!' guy), Krabs, Plankton, AND Sandy had all died. He really didn't care much. He started to feel a need to work out. He then spotted this hook. He grabbed the hook and started to weight train with it. Then, the hook went up, up, up, and Larry found himself face-to-face with the Fisherman Who Killed Spongebob. The Firsherman Who Killed Spongebob stared at Larry with disbelief. "LOBSTER!" he shouted contently. "YEAH!" He then pulled out the knife he used to stab Spongebob, and stabbed Larry. Larry then was all bloody and such, so the Fisherman Who Killed Spongebob had to throw Larry in the same dumpter that Spongebob was in, and he never got a proper funeral either.

THE END!

* * *

A/N: AHHHH! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! THERE'S A MAD SEA CREATURE KILLER ON THE LOOSE!  
lol

If we ever see that fisherman again, his name will be, 'The Fisherman Who Killed Spongebob and Larry With a Big Knife'.

I know, aren't I a genius at these names?

Well, that's all for this chapter. Until the next one!

Soul Eater Love To All!

--TsukiLovesSoul


	10. Mrs Puff's Death

A/N: I have had A LOT of Mrs. Puff requests, so, yeah, here ya go!

* * *

Mrs. Puff heard the news. It struck her like a bell. No more Spongebob? She no longer had to teach Spongebob. EVER again. She was so happy. She finally felt relaxed. She kicked her feet up on her desk to relax. Then, bursting through the door, came a new student. He tripped while entering the door. Mrs. Puff then started to get uneased. What if he was a horrible driver like Spongebob? "!" Mrs. Puff screamed. She then got her keys out and ran for her car. She put the key in the ignition, and drove. Drove. Drove off the same cliff Patrick jumped off. She felt no fear as she fell to the poison spiky coral. She felt no fear as she died.

* * *

A/N: Another suicide. I love writing these suicide ones.

Soul Eater Love To All!

--TsukiLovesSoul


	11. Gary's Death

A/N: It took me a while to come up with something... Okay! A lot of people want to see Pearl's death, that will be out next chapter, right now, I'm have "Pearl's Death Writer's Block".

Now, Gary's death!

* * *

Gary waited and waited and waited for his fellow sponge owner to come home and feed him. Of course he was a snail, he needed Spongebob to feed him. It was two days since he last ate, so Gary was starving. How long could it continue?

After three days past, Gary started to wonder. Spongebob was still out of sight. He was starving, and without food soon he would die. What was the snail to do? If he kept waiting for him, he might not ever get food and die. He had to think of a plan. So Gary tried looking in the fridge. He opened the door, and then it leaned forward a bit. What happened? Did he trigger something to make it tip, or worse, fall? He tried moving as fast as he could to get away from the refridgerater. If only he weren't a snail! The fridge was now starting to lean. Gary was almost out of its way. Just a little more! But then, it tipped fully over, and Gary didn't make out of it's way in time. Only half of him made it out of the way. The rest of him was trapped under the fridge. He could only wait now until he died.

One week has past. Gary looked up and the lights starting to turn off due to burning out of the lightbulbs. Then, he heard his stomach grumble loudly. He was so hungry! He tried to move from the fridge that had fallen on him, but he couldn't. He then saw his life flash before his eyes, and then passed.

* * *

Longest death ever. And promise, next week will be Pearl's!

Soul Eater Love to all!

-- .-TsukixSoul-.-Forever-.

(I changed my name for all who are wondering!)


	12. Pearl's Death

**SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE!**

**BUSY WITH OTHER STUFF!**

**OKAY! TIME TO STOP ABUSING LOCK KEY!**

**Well, if you went to my profile, YOU VOTED!**

**And votes resulted in a tie!**

**Between Soul Eater Truth or Dare MY VERSION! and...........................................**

**HOW THE CAST OF SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS DIE!**

**Now, for the death you've been waiting for!**

**PEARL'S!**

**(Sorry, had to abuse you more Mr. Caps Lock Key. So sorry!)**

* * *

Pearl was happily skipping to school. Why? Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Bob, Plankton, Sandy, Larry, , Gary, and her own father, , had died. There's an obvious reason why she was skipping. She was happy. She skipped along to high school. Then this one mean girl shouted, "I didn't know four year-olds went to high school! It can't be because of her grades. What four year-old is smart!?"

Pearl then became choked up with tears. Not just because of the rude comment given to her, because she had no one to cry to. Her father was dead. So was Spongebob, who was careful of her feelings. Heck, she would even drain her problems out on Squidward if she had to! But she was alone. She didn't know if she could take alone. Her father was gone. Spongebob was gone. Even Squidward being gone now felt sad. That's when she realized. She couldn't handle it on her own.

She found a cliff. The cliff that led you to the spiky poison coral.

_Step._

The same cliff that Patrick and had both died on.

_Step._

All it took was a bounce off of it to die.

_Jump._

* * *

**DID YOU LOVES IT!?!?!?!??!??!?!?!??!?!?!!?!??**

**ANOTHER SUICIDE!**

**Okay! Go to my profile and VOTE! VOTE! VOTE!**

**VOTE for this story if you want to see a new chapter!**

**Soul Eater Love to ALL!**

**-- .**


	13. Karen's Death

"FLOOD! FLOOD!" Karen's receptors picked up. Flood? She had to protect herself! If water got into her system, and without a Plankton to fix her, she'd be DEAD.

So she wheeled to the labratory. It was all she could do. Plankton would protect her, but Plankton was dead. And she was starting to ENJOY his death.

Then, the flood came.

It crashed down the doors of the Chum Bucket. It was only soon that it came for her.

The water crashed down the doors of the labratory. The last thing Karen thought was of her Plankton.

* * *

I couldn't think of anything else.


	14. The Fish Head In The News' Death

NEW DEATH! ALL RIGHT!

OH! REVIEW OVERLOOK TIME!

To **Vocaloid13:**

Uh, well, obviously, you do not get some things....

**ok person u r the meanest person in the whole wide world how would u like if i wrote a story about u dying. in fact here it is**

**one day the person who wrote the story we're reviewing jumped off a cliff and died. Then every one felt happy and started laughing and dancing on the persons END, now was that funny too u because it seems like u like death! bla...**  
**~ 2nd owner of this account.**

I doubt people would be happy if I died. I get a lot of favs and reviews to this story!

**Owner 2,chill she was just bored and besides we wrote a story just like this...seriously!!**  
**~ original owner**

Why are you saying stuff about my death cause of this story if you did THE SAME THING!?!?!?

**ok original owner, your the 1 who put...and then people were happy... and besides in our story jacob died so that was funny! **  
**~2nd owner**

**WELL!! I just thought your 'story' needed somthing more , and besides it was your idea to kill bella and jacob so pssh.**  
**~ O.O**

**well i don't like jacob and i don't care about bella so blaa**

**2.o.**

**WOW how mature... and any way we wrote that story more murderous than this , they both commited suicide...GOSH!**  
**1.o.**

**THAT WAS YOUR IDEA DISCRIBING THE BLOOD AND STUFF! THIS CONVERSATION IS OVER!**  
**2.0**  
**UM...so it made the story better. BTW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!**  
**1.O**  
**NO! can we just go outside this is weird! 2.O**

**Good idea we are probably freaking people random people!1.0**

What is this? An advertisement for your story? It sounds like it if you mention your story.

Really, person, really...

To **bananafart:**

Very kind review, but it's not that great...

OKAY! Now, here it is, THE DEATH THE FISH HEAD IN THE NEWS! (Let's call him Bass, cause he looks like a Bass fish to me.)

* * *

The Fish Head In The News, or Bass, was about to report the death rate and how it seemed to be sky-rocketing. The camera started up.

"In 5," the director started. "4, 3, 2." Then Bass was qued.

"This just in!" Bass said in his 'news' voice. "The death rate in Bikini Bottom sky-rockets up! Twelve deaths reported in the last week, and they seem to be leading on to more!" Then, he took a pause so that they could show a clip of graves. Then, Bass started again, "When will this death line end? Will it ever end? Who might be next?"

Just then, an intern came running through the set shouting, "FIRE! FIRE!" Fire was right behind the intern. It blocked all the exits.

"Apparenty, it's us!" Bass said, still in his 'news' voice. "Will we survive? Will we die?"

Then, the director shouted at Bass, "SHUT UP! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"

Now, the director and Bass were surrounded by fire. "Apparently, we will die!" Bass said, in his 'news' voice still.

Everyone will remember the last words he ever said that night. Before he died by the fire.

"This is Bass, signing off."

* * *

He's dead. Woo hoo.

--ILovesSoul-kunAndKaoru-kun


	15. The Dirty Bubble's Death

One day, the Dirty Bubble was out, jay... 'jayfloating'. Then, this little annoying kid came up to him with a rock. "Bubble!" he shouted. "Bubble go POP!"

The Dirty Bubble backed away. "No!" the bubble shouted. "Get away from me you stupid little brat!"

The kid then threw the rock. Just in the nick of time, the Dirty Bubble floated higher and was up in the sky. "HA! YOU STUPID LITTLE BRAT!" he shouted. But being as stupid as possible, he landed a pointy rick. POP.

"Yay!" the kid shouted. "Bubble go POP!"


	16. Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy's Death

One day, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy were sitting in the Shady Shoals nursing home.

Mermaid Man then asked, "Barnacle Boy? Why aren't we dead?"

"What!" Barnacle Boy exclaimed, taken aback. "Why do you want to know that, you old coot!"

"Because of the deaths recently," Mermaid Man explained. "We're old, why not us?"

"Don't say that!" Barnacle Boy shouted. "Then, we'll ACTUALLY die!"

...

Mermaid Man didn't reply.

"Well?"

Mermaid Man fell over. "I'm dying!" he shouted. "All I wanted to know was where my tater tots were!"

"That's no want you wanted to-" Then, Barnacle Boy fell over.

They both had heart attacks.

They died...

Mermaid Man died with a bowl of tater tots on him...


	17. FlippyDippyYellow & Everyone's Death

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack. ewe**

**This will be the last chapter. :'C I'm sorry, but with my Invader ZIM stories keeping me typing, I am BUSYBUSYBUSY! But, do enjoy this last chapter, where everyone shall... DIE. eFTe;;  
**

* * *

It was an average day in Bikini Bottom. It seemed that everyone was walking the streets. The town was suddenly getting darker. Flippy-Dippy-Yellow, a bright pink catfish in the town, looked at his watch. Why, it was only 2:00 pm. What is it an eclipse or something? Flippy-Dippy-Yellow looked up into the sea sky. There was a rectangular object near the sun... slowly... getting... closer...

Flippy-Dippy-Yellow thought a moment. Boats were rectangular on the bottom, weren't they? He then realized... a boat was sinking, and it was going to land on Bikini Bottom! He had to get out of there! So, he shouted, "Hibiflibihibiflibi! There's a freakin' boat going to sink on top of us! HEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRDESHURP!"

Everyone looked up, saw the boat, and ran like crazy. Then the boat fell on the town and they all died. Except for the Flying Dutchman, 'cause he's a ghost.

THE FREAKIN' END.


End file.
